1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a continuously working press for producing chipboard, fiberboard, plywood boards or the like, and more particularly, to a continuously working press wherein individual centering bolts of the chain guide are exchangeable.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In the continuous press according to German patent 3,743,664 of the same inventor, the guide chain has, in the critical feed curve--and, thus, in the tangential transition into the horizontal press plane--the same circular and secant measure as the rolling bars, because the rolling bars are guided coaxially on a shaft with the same radius "R" via toothed feed wheels and toothed loading wheels. This ensures the orthogonal travel of the rolling bars at an exactly identical distance from the feed curve into the horizontal press plane. Linear displacements, which occur, for example, in the horizontal pressing plane and affect the distance dimension of the guide chain, are absorbed in an elastically compensating manner by centering bolts which are made of spring steel. Compensating play between the centering bolts and guide chains is thus simply and effectively provided.
A disadvantage of this press which has come to light is that if individual centering bolts are damaged or destroyed, the entire guide chain must be dismantled to exchange the bolts. This, naturally, is a time-consuming and costly operation.
A further disadvantage is that the rigid attachment of the centering bolts in the guide chain exerts a great stress on the guide chain and may even destroy the guide chain. Another disadvantageous effect is that the guide chain sometimes bears and rubs against steel strips of the press. The reason for this is that, as a result of the transfer of heat from the heating platens to the press material, thermal stresses arise at the outer edge of the steel strips and result in a wavelike warping of the steel strips. The guide chains and the steel strips are thereby subjected to increased wear.